OS Stemily
by aphrodite161701
Summary: OS Stemily en deux parties...Si un nouvel homme rentrait dans la vie d'Emily. Comment réagirait Stephen. Cette arrivée changerait-elle les choses entre eux.
1. Chapter 1

**Je vous présente mon OS Stemily qui seras en deux parties, le tout premier que j'écris. J'ai parlé avec Delicity-Unicorn de mon envie de le faire, elle m'a dit "lance toi". J'avais peur de me perdre dans l'écriture car ce couple n'est pas un couple de série, pas comme Olicity. Mais avec l'aide et les conseils de Delicity-Unicorn me voici.**

 **Je respecte beaucoup Stephen Amell et sa vie privée, je ne fais pas cela pour contrarier quelqu'un, ce n'est juste qu'un écris sur deux acteurs que j'aime énormément et que je trouve géniaux ensemble. Je veux juste divertir les lecteurs avec une histoire.**

 **Merci à ma Beta Delicity-Unicorn**

 **Bonne lecture à vous tous.**

 **Les commentaires me rendent heureux.**

 **GAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOAGOAGOA**

Des fois la vie ne se passe pas comme on le voudrait, on pense avoir tout ce qu'on a toujours voulu et pourtant une rencontre, une personne remet tout en question, retourne votre vie à l'envers. Vous vous attachez à cette personne, en tombez amoureux, même si vous ne le devez pas car vous êtes marié et avez un enfant. Vous faîtes tout pour résister, pour vous convaincre que vous êtes encore amoureux de votre femme, essayer de ne pas penser à cette autre femme qui vous obsède.

Plus les années passe et plus il est difficile de contenir votre désir, votre envie d'être avec elle, et vous savez qu'elle ressent exactement les même sentiments à votre égard mais qu'elle reste à l'écart ne voulant pas détruire votre couple. Le seul moment ou vous pouvez la toucher, la caresser, l'embrasser c'est quand vos personnages sont ensembles. À cet instant vous sentez une paix intérieure vous envahir de pouvoir le faire. Et puis un jour vous regardez twitter pendant une pause, entre deux tournages et votre vie tombe en voyant la femme que vous aimez avec un autre homme, apprenant qu'elle a une relation.

Stephen était dans sa caravane finissant son live pour sa société de vin Nocking Point, quand il apprit la nouvelle. Et c'était un coup dur pour lui, sa partenaire, la femme sur laquelle il fantasmait depuis longtemps avait quelqu'un dans sa vie. Il ne s'y était pas attendu, il avait vraiment cru qu'elle ressentait la même chose que lui, mais il avait dû juste rêvé. C'est avec une colère assez féroce qu'il partit en direction de la salle de maquillage pour tourner une nouvelle scène, il devait voir Emily afin qu'elle lui explique comment elle pouvait avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie alors que lui ne voulait qu'elle.

Au détour d'une des caravanes il l'aperçut et la rattrapa en courant, lui pris le bras et l'emmena entre deux caravanes pour lui parler.

"Stephen que fais tu" dit elle étonné de la brusquerie de son partenaire.

"On doit parler Emily" dit il les muscles de sa mâchoire se contractant rien qu'en pensant à la jeune femme avec un autre homme.

"Et tu as besoin de me prendre et de m'emmener entre deux caravanes pour me parler, on ne peux pas faire cela autre part"

"Je veux savoir pourquoi tu ne m'a pas dit que tu voyais quelqu'un Emily. Pourquoi je l'ai appris sur internet"

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te l'aurais dit Stephen. Nous sommes amis bien sur mais ma vie privée ne te concerne pas vraiment je pense"

"On est seulement amis c'est ce que tu penses"

"Bien sur pourquoi tu demandes. Stephen que t'arrive t-il tu es tout énervé. Il est arrivé quelque chose avec Cassandra"

"Il n'y a rien avec Cassandra" dit il se sentant de plus en plus jaloux "Tu as un homme dans ta vie Emily"

"Oui et alors ou est le problème"

"Tu ne vois pas le problème"

"Non" dit elle en criant s'énervant de cette conversation inutile.

"Le problème c'est qu'un autre homme est dans ta vie"

"Stephen" dit Emily lui prenant le bras "On a déjà parler de cela il y a plusieurs mois, après le SDCC. On ne peut pas continuer...je ne peux pas attendre que..."

Elle fut stopper dans sa phrase par les lèvres de Stephen sur les siennes. Il l'embrassa férocement et elle se laissa faire ayant voulu être embrassé par lui depuis très longtemps. Durant plusieurs minutes ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, Stephen ayant poser une main sur la caravane et l'autre sur sa taille, la même pose qu'ils avaient tourné il y a une semaine. Mais le bon sens d'Emily l'attrapa et elle s'éloigna de son partenaire essoufflée. En le regardant elle pût voir le désir dans ses yeux et savait que si elle n'arrêtait pas les choses maintenant ils iraient dans sa caravane et feraient l'amour. Stephen se pencha pour l'embrasser de nouveau mais elle posa sa main sur ses lèvres pour l'en empêcher.

"Emily ?" demanda t-il

"Nous ne pouvons pas Stephen, tu es marié, je ne veux pas contribuer à la déchirure de ton couple, Mavi a besoin de ses deux parents auprès d'elle."

"Tu sais très bien qu'avec Cassandra ca ne va pas très bien en ce moment"

"Ce n'est pas une raison pour se lancer dans une histoire éphémère Stephen, et tu le sais."

"Je pensais que ce que l'on partageait étaient fort "

"Tu sais très bien ce que je ressens pour toi Steve, mais c'est la vie on ne peut rien y faire. Tu dois me laisser partir, je dois avancer dans ma vie personnelle sans toi, et tu dois tout faire pour retrouver ce que tu avais dans les débuts avec ta femme"

Stephen ne supportait pas que la jeune femme lui demande de la laisser partir, il voulait être avec elle, il tenait à elle depuis tellement de temps mais n'arrivait pas à trouver des solutions pour être avec elle et que Mavi ne soit pas perturbé. Il vit les larmes dans les yeux de sa partenaire et savait que pour elle aussi cela était très difficile, il aurait donné tout dans le monde pour ne pas être marié à Cassandra maintenant et être avec la femme qui se trouvait encore dans ses bras. Il savait qu'elle ne changerait pas d'avis et c'est avec une douleur atroce dans le coeur qu'il s'éloigna d'elle, les larmes perlant dans ses propres yeux.

"Je vais aller au maquillage pour ma scène, ils doivent m'attendre" dit il doucement ne voulant pas la quitter "Je vais te voir tout à l'heure sur le plateau"

"Oui d'accord" chuchota t-elle "Je vais retourner dans ma caravane un instant"

Stephen la regarda intensément encore un moment, souffla un bon coup pour se donner du courage, puis la quitta de leur petite cachette sans se retourner. Son coeur venait d'éclater dans les dix dernières minutes, il avait connu le bonheur en embrassant Emily enfin comme il voulait et le moment le plus triste en devant la laisser vivre sa vie. Il aimerait que la vie soit de temps en temps comme dans la série et qu'il puisse repartir dans le passé pour changer son avenir et rencontrer Emily avant Cassandra, mais il était dans le monde réel et il ne pouvait rien changer.

 **GAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAO**

Cela faisait deux semaines maintenant que Stephen avait dit au revoir à une éventuelle histoire avec sa partenaire, il était dans l'avion qui le ramenait à L.A. rejoindre sa femme et sa fille pour un week-end en famille. La semaine après leur baiser intense, Stephen était rentré et avait essayé d'avoir un repas romantique avec sa femme. Comme lui avait demandé Emily il faisait le nécessaire pour la conquérir de nouveau comme au début de leur relation mais sa femme avait d'autres plans avec ses amies et il avait passé les deux jours seul avec sa fille. Il avait profité de ce week-end avec Mavi en sortant au zoo, faisant un petit pique-nique sur la plage et profitant de son temps avec son ange.

Il ne comprenait plus vraiment sa femme, il y a plusieurs mois elle lui faisait des crises de jalousie car il passait trop de temps à son goût sur Vancouver, elle lui avait hurlé dessus après le SDCC quand il avait laissé échapper le "je t'aime" à Emily voulant la rassurer car elle était paniquée du monde, mais quand il planifiait un repas en amoureux elle n'était pas disponible. Il savait qu'elle avait fait des efforts en acceptant de connaître beaucoup mieux sa partenaire et ses amis, les invitant à la maison durant un week-end ou même plaisanter via tweeter avec Emily, mais il sentait qu'elle avait compris qu'il avait des sentiments pour sa partenaire blonde et lui faisait payer à sa façon.

Quand il arriva chez lui il fut accueilli par sa tornade qui était heureuse de retrouver son père ce week-end, Stephen faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour rentrer le plus souvent chez lui mais plusieurs fois il aurait préféré rester sur Vancouver pour se reposer et que sa famille vienne le rejoindre. Mais Cassandra lui avait dit un jour qu'elle n'avait pas à faire le voyage, qu'il aurait dû trouver une série qui se filmait sur L.A., que c'était sa faute s'il ne voyait pas assez sa fille et qu'il devait assumer. Bien évidemment quand elle était au courant qu'Emily restait aussi sur Vancouver, là bizarrement elle venait pour passer le week-end.

Après avoir passer un moment avec sa fille, il partit rejoindre sa femme qui se prélassait au bord de la piscine, elle se trouvait dans un petit bikini et il savait qu'il aurait dû avoir envie d'elle, mais il n'avait de pensées que pour une certaine jeune femme blonde et son désir n'était que pour elle. Il se demandait s'il pourrait un jour arrêter de penser, de rêver, de fantasmer sur elle, il était un homme de plus de trente ans et pourtant il réagissait comme un adolescent à son premier amour avec des pulsions sexuelle en continue pour sa partenaire. Il s'allongea à son tour sur un transat et se détendit.

"Ne t'endors pas car nous avons des invités ce soir" lui dit Cassandra.

"Qui ?" répondit-il gardant les yeux fermés.

"Emily et son copain"

Stephen sentit son coeur se serré quand il entendit sa femme lui dire que sa partenaire et son petit ami venait chez lui ce soir. Il allait voir celle qu'il aimait être avec un autre homme dans sa maison, se touchant, se regardant amoureusement. Il sentit sa colère revenir, il essayait d'accepter la relation d'Emily et de ne rien dire à la jeune femme, mais lui demander d'être dans la même pièce durant des heures avec l'homme qui avait droit à ses attentions, cela était trop difficile.

"Pourquoi l'as tu invité ? Tu l'as détestais et maintenant tu ne peux plus te passer d'elle" dit-il ironiquement.

"Es-tu jaloux que je passe autant de temps avec elle ? Tu veux la garder pour toi " répondit-elle sarcastiquement.

"Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Réponds juste à ma question ! "

"Je voulais connaître l'homme qui a capturé son coeur. Pas toi ? dit-elle avec un sourire sournois " J'ai l'impression que cela te dérange qu'elle ai quelqu'un dans sa vie"

Bien sûr que cela le dérangeait que sa partenaire ai quelqu'un dans sa vie, mais il ne pouvait pas le dire à Cassandra, elle comprendrait alors ce qu'il ressentait envers la jeune femme blonde.

"Bien sur que non Emily fait ce qu'elle veut"

"Ca me rassure de t'entendre dire cela. J'ai cru un instant que c'est toi qui était jaloux" dit-elle reprenant la lecture de son magazine.

"Pourquoi je serais jaloux ? Je suis marié avec toi" dit-il vaincu.

"Oui et c'est bien que tu t'en rappelles. Il ne faudrait pas que le petit ami d'Emily croît que tu es intéressé par ta partenaire pendant le dîner...Ou bien que tu dises des mots qui ne soient pas appropriés" dit-elle lui donnant un sourire mauvais.

"Tu vas me rabâcher cette histoire combien de temps Cassandra" dit-il en colère.

Il se leva et prévint sa femme qu'il allait dans la salle de sport faire son entraînement, il devait évacuer toute cette rage qu'il ressentait envers cet homme avant de le laisser rentrer chez lui, sinon dès qu'il le verrait il lui rentrerait dedans pour avoir la chance d'avoir ce que lui voulait.  
Après plus de deux heures d'étirement, il prit une douche et partit aider sa femme à préparer le dîner, il ne voulait pas qu'elle se rende compte que cette soirée allez encore plus le détruire de l'intérieur. Il devait tout faire pour rester calme durant tout le dîner sinon elle se douterait que ses soupçons étaient fondés, qu'il avait une forte attirance pour sa partenaire. Quand la sonnette retentit vers 19h30, il respira un bon coup et ouvrit la porte avec un grand sourire.

"Bonsoir Emily et ..."

"Mickaël" dit l'homme qui tenait celle qu'il aimait par la taille.

Stephen bouillait déjà de l'intérieur en voyant ou était placé les mains de cet homme et ils étaient encore sur le pas de la porte, il l'ouvrit en grand les laissant rentrer dans sa maison, il évita de regarder Emily, il savait que sinon il ne pourrait plus la quitter du regard.

"Bonjour Emily et Mickaël heureux de faire votre connaissance" dit Cassandra s'approchant d'eux "Venez sur la terrasse on va prendre l'apéritif là-bas" elle leur fit signe.

Stephen les suivit et ne pût s'empêcher de regarder le dos et les jambes de sa partenaire, elle était dans une petite robe noire qui montrait toutes ses merveilleuses courbes, il serrait les poings pour s'empêcher de la toucher. Pourquoi avait-elle dût mettre une telle tenue, elle était tout simplement magnifique pensa-t-il, ce qui lui faisait encore plus de mal de savoir qu'elle n'était pas à lui. Ne voulant pas faire de bêtises il se tourna et partit pour la cuisine, pour se calmer, il devait réussir à passer la soirée sans montrer sa jalousie, son désir, son amour pour elle. Ce n'était pas gagné.

Après s'être calmé il retourna sur la terrasse et écouta la conversation entre Cassandra et ses invités. Ce fameux Mickaël était cuisinier dans un restaurant prestigieux de Los Angeles, il avait rencontré Emily par l'intermédiaire de Colton. Il en voulait déjà à son ami de les avoir présenté, il avait habité pendant des années à Paris mais était revenu aux Etats-Unis il y a un an. Pendant que l'autre homme parlait Stephen jetait des coups d'oeil à sa partenaire, la regardait faire des sourire à cet homme, rigoler des histoires qu'il racontait sur les clients qu'il avait à Paris quand il y travaillait, la voyant lui caresser le bras et ce Mickaël lui caresser sa jambe. Il n'en pouvait plus, il avait besoin de partir de là, il prévint Cassandra qu'il allait surveiller le dîner et quitta la terrasse.

Avant d'arriver à la cuisine il changea de direction et partit pour la salle de bain il avait besoin de se passer de l'eau sur le visage, il avait surtout besoin de se calmer. Se regardant dans la glace il vit ses yeux noirs de colère, ses lèvres serrées pour s'éviter d'hurler, la jalousie le rongeait il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler, la voir avec un autre homme que lui le rendait fou. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et Emily rentra sans se rendre compte que la pièce était occupée. Quand elle se retourna après avoir fermé la porte, elle sursauta en voyant qu'elle n'était pas seule.

"Stephen ! Que fais tu là"

Il ne répondit pas, la plaqua contre la porte et prit possession de ses lèvres, il ne s'occupait pas si sa femme et le petit ami de sa partenaire n'était pas loin, il l'embrassa avec fougue. Sa langue écartait ses lèvres, glissant et taquinant sa bouche. Ses doigts se faufilant à travers ses mèches soyeuses et blondes, son autre main caressant sa cuisse remontant doucement sa robe. La jeune femme se laissa faire un moment mais le repoussa quand il commença à passer sa main sous sa robe.

"Arrête Stephen, nous devons pas faire cela, surtout ici dans ta maison avec ta femme pas loin"

"Je ne supporte pas de le voir te toucher, te regarder" dit il se collant à elle.

"Il ne fallait pas nous inviter alors" dit elle le repoussant complètement et s'éloignant de lui.

"Je n'étais pas au courant que tu venais avec lui, Cassandra me l'a dit il y a trois heures" dit il énervé "Tu crois que je suis assez fou pour m'infliger cette torture intentionnellement"

"Tu n'avais qu'à annuler"

"Et j'aurais donné quoi comme excuse à Cassandra. Désolée mais je ne veux pas qu'ils viennent car je suis fou de jalousie. Je ne pouvais rien dire"

"Cette soirée démontre encore une fois que nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble Stephen. Tu es marié, rien est possible entre nous. Tu dois l'accepter et avancer, je dois faire pareil"

"Avec lui" dit il les dents serrés

"Oui, il est gentil, et quelque chose de concret est possible entre nous. Tu connais mes sentiments pour toi Stephen depuis longtemps, mais je ne veux pas faire de mal à Cassandra ou à Mavi. Tu as une vie avec elles, c'est ta famille, nous deux nous pouvons juste être amis et partenaires, nous n'avons pas d'autres choix" dit elle en s'approchant de lui et caressant sa barbe "J'aurais aimé que cela soit autrement Stephen, crois moi, mais on a pas toujours ce que l'on veut dans la vie"

Il ferma les yeux à son contact sur sa joue, il voulait tellement être avec elle, l'aimer et faire sa vie auprès d'elle "Je ne sais pas comment faire pour être près de toi sans pouvoir être avec toi, et supporter de te voir avec lui, de savoir que les week-ends tu va rentrer chez lui et que tu vas construire ta vie avec lui"

"Je sais, mais tu feras comme j'ai fait quand je savais que tu repartais le week-end chez ta femme"

"Comment" dit il en la regardant.

"En acceptant que tu n'a pas le choix et que ta vie n'est pas avec moi. Nous ne sommes pas nos personnages Stephen"

"Non au moins Oliver va épouser la femme de sa vie"

"Et toi tu l'a déjà épousé il y a cinq ans"

"C'est là ou tu te trompes Emily, la femme de ma vie je ne l'ai pas épousé, je l'ai perdu" dit il lui caressant la joue "Et je ne sais pas comment vivre avec cela"

Un coup sur la porte les fit sursauter, Cassandra appela Emily lui demandant si elle allait bien, et si elle avait vu Stephen car il n'était pas dans la cuisine. La jeune femme répondit que non et qu'elle allait bientôt sortir, qu'elle ne se sentait pas très bien et qu'elle s'excusait mais qu'elle devait partir, si elle voulait bien aller prévenir Mickaël. Cassandra accepta et ils entendirent ses pas s'éloignés.

"On va partir et je refuserais toutes les invitations de Cassandra à l'avenir si elle invite Mickaël" dit Emily.

Stephen colla son front au sien "Je vais avoir du mal à vivre en sachant que tu es avec quelqu'un d'autre" chuchota t-il.

"Je sais Steve mais..."

"On ne peut pas être ensemble" dit il sentant sa gorge se nouer.

"Non tu n'es pas libre" dit elle en déposant un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres.

Elle s'éloigna de lui, chuchota un dernier au revoir et quitta la salle de bain laissant son partenaire planté au milieu de la pièce les yeux humides. Il sortit, évitant sa femme, se dirigea vers sa chambre et ferma la porte. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit dans cet état là, il ne voulait pas qu'elle comprenne que son coeur était brisé. Il regarda par la fenêtre pensant à sa situation, pensant à ce qu'il avait ressentit quand ses parents avaient divorcés. Voulait-il infligé cela à Mavi ? Pouvait-il infligé cela à sa fille ? Devait-il rester avec sa femme pour le bien être de son enfant ou alors divorcer et être enfin avec la femme qu'il aimait ? Il savait ce qu'il voulait et ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'avoir, mais ne savait pas si il devait le faire et causer de la peine à sa fille.


	2. Chapter 2

**Et me voici avec la seconde partie de cet OS sur notre Stemily**

 **Merci encore une fois à Delicty-Unicorn**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **GAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAO**

Stephen avait dû s'éloigner de sa partenaire entre les tournages pour ne pas être tenté de la coller à un mur et de l'embrasser. Il avait décidé qu'il ne pouvait pas faire passer sa fille par le calvaire qu'il avait subit quand ses parents avaient divorcé, même s'il ne ressentait plus rien pour sa femme il devait faire le nécessaire pour sauver son mariage. Alors il avait été plus présent les week-ends et emmenait sa femme avec lui à chaque convention. Mais cela n'avait servit à rien avec les semaines qui passaient, son mariage était finit pour lui depuis le jour ou il avait compris que sa partenaire était tout .

Il avait évité de regarder les comptes des réseaux sociaux d'Emily pour ne pas souffrir, mais Cassandra prenait souvent un malin plaisir à lui montrer sur son téléphone des photos de la jeune femme blonde avec son petit ami. Le seul moment ou il était heureux était quand ils tournaient des scènes intimes, au moins grâce à leur personnages il avait la possibilité de la prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser. Il chérissait tout ces moments passés avec elle.

Cela faisait déjà trois mois depuis leur rencontre dans la salle de bain de sa maison et il sentait avec chaque jour qui passait une partie de son coeur s'éteindre. Aujourd'hui était leur dernière scène avant leur pause hivernale, il savait déjà que ce temps loin d'elle serait une torture la sachant avec Mickaël à voyager, à s'aimer. Toute l'équipe s'était bien rendu compte de sa mine taciturne, il ne souriait plus à part les moments ou sa fille était sur le plateau mais personne ne disait rien. Plusieurs collègues savaient qu'il avait complètement craqué pour Emily dès le début et que son attirance pour elle était devenue beaucoup plus avec le temps. La plupart comprenait la souffrance qu'il endurait en la sachant avec un autre homme.

Il sortit de sa caravane en prenant son temps n'étant pas pressé que la journée se finisse, il arrivait vers la caravane de sa partenaire quand il aperçu une scène qu'il aurait bien voulu évité de voir. Emily et l'homme qu'il détestait le plus s'embrassaient langoureusement, la jeune femme contre l'encadrement de la porte, Mickaël la serrant dans ses bras. Elle portait uniquement un t-shirt et il se doutait bien de ce qui avait dût se passer dans cette caravane. Les derniers morceaux de son coeur s'étaient effacés avec la douleur qu'il pouvait ressentir à ce moment là. Il se retourna et partit dans une autre direction, ne pouvant plus supporter la situation. Il exécuta toutes les scènes qu'il devait filmer et quitta le studio sans dire un adieu à Emily.

Il arriva à L.A. tard dans la nuit, rentrant dans la chambre d'amis pour y dormir, il ne voulait pas partager le lit conjugal, ne voulait pas satisfaire sa femme alors qu'il était très malheureux. Quand il se leva le lendemain matin, il fit un tour vers la chambre de sa fille pour la regarder dormir avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Cassandra était déjà au comptoir prenant son petit déjeuner, sans lui dire un bonjour il se prépara un café.

"Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'être content d'être là " dit elle sarcastiquement.

Il ne répondit pas continuant de regarder par la fenêtre ne voulant pas lui parler. La douleur qu'il avait ressentit en voyant hier Emily et Mickaël lui compressait toujours autant le coeur.

"Alors en plus de ne pas dormir avec moi tu es muet. Je vais avoir droit à cette tête pendant toutes les vacances" commença t-elle à crier.

"Tais toi tu vas réveiller Mavi" dit il sans la regarder.

"Tu ne me parles pas comme cela Stephen car tu va être loin de ta précieuse partenaire" cria t-elle de nouveau s'énervant de plus en plus de son indifférence envers elle.

"Tiens je croyais que vous étiez de grandes amies elle et toi" dit-il sarcastiquement.

"Je me suis rapprochée d'elle pour pouvoir la surveiller si tu veux le savoir. Je la déteste toujours autant. Mais j'ai été soulagé quand j'ai appris qu'elle avait quelqu'un dans sa vie"

"Je le savais déjà Cassandra ce n'est pas une nouvelle que tu m'apprends, je ne croyais pas du tout à ta bonté soudaine envers elle" se moqua t-il

Il avait compris dés le début au moment du rapprochement des deux femmes qu'il y avait anguille sous roche de la part de Cassandra. Elle avait toujours été en colère quand Emily était présente, mais maintenant elle plaisantait avec sa partenaire, ce n'était pas logique avait-il pensé.

"J'ai vraiment cru que tu ferais plus attention à moi comme elle est avec Mickaël, mais c'est tout le contraire."

Cassandra ne supportait plus que Stephen ne soit qu'une ombre quand il passait ses week-end avec eux, elle avait vraiment espéré que depuis que sa partenaire avait quelqu'un il reviendrait vers elle, qu'il serait enfin de nouveau son mari aimant comme au début de leur histoire, mais rien ne s'était passé comme elle aurait voulu, il était devenu plus grognon, moins câlin. Il ne la touchait plus à part si un paparazzi prenait une photo d'eux, elle ne se rappelait même plus depuis combien de temps il ne lui avait pas fait l'amour.

"Depuis trois mois tu rentres le week-end et ne me parles presque pas. Pourquoi restes tu ?" dit-elle en colère.

"Pour Mavi, je reste marié à toi juste pour ma fille" dit il en colère "Je ne lui ferais jamais subir ce qui est arrivé à ma soeur et moi"

"Alors quoi ! Tu vas rester avec moi alors que tu es malheureux. Tu va continuer à faire croire à ce simulacre de mariage pour notre fille"

Stephen savait que cela ne serait pas facile de faire semblant devant ses amis, sa famille, les fans et les journalistes, mais pour sa fille il ferait n'importe quoi, même ne pas montrer la souffrance qu'il ressentait en n'étant pas avec celle qu'il voulait. Mais il savait une chose, derrière les portes closes de sa maison il ne ferait pas semblant, il ne serait pas le mari parfait pour réconforter sa femme, il ne le pouvait plus, il avait l'impression que s' il touchait Cassandra il tromperait l'amour qu'il avait pour Emily. Il se décida de bien expliquer ses conditions à sa femme.

" Il n'y a que Mavi qui compte pour moi, je fais tout cela pour son bonheur uniquement" il déposa sa tasse dans l'évier "mais toi et moi il n'y a plus rien et à partir de maintenant je dormirais dans la chambre d'amis"

Sa femme n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il venait de lui annoncer, il ne voulait même plus faire d'efforts, il ne restait avec elle que pour leur fille pour les apparences. Il l'aurait déjà quitté s'ils n'avaient pas eu d'enfant. Elle était tellement énervé contre lui, contre les producteurs d'avoirs recrutés Emily, contre cette gamine qui avait complètement retourner la tête à son mari. La colère l'envahit complètement.

"Arrête Stephen !" cria Cassandra "Pourquoi tu me fais subir cela, je n'ai rien fait de mal. Ce n'est pas moi qui suis tombée amoureuse d'une autre personne"

"Non c'est vrai" dit il la regardant droit dans les yeux "tu m'a juste empêché d'être avec elle"

Il quitta la pièce ne s'inquiétant pas de la douleur qu'il venait de faire subir à sa femme en l'accusant de ne pas pouvoir être avec Emily à cause d'elle. Il descendit à la salle de sport se défoulant exercice après exercice, essayant d'oublier que sa vie était morose depuis qu'Emily n'était plus avec lui. Il savait qu'il allait devoir jouer le rôle du parfait mari, très amoureux de sa femme devant ses amis et sa famille durant les vacances mais il ne savait pas s'il aurait le courage de continuer longtemps. Peut-être que la solution était vraiment de divorcer, ne pas rester dans ce mariage qui n'existait plus depuis des mois. Peut-être que Mavi souffrait aussi de voir ses parents se déchirer dès qu'ils se voyaient, elle serait mieux s'il divorçait. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, il ne savait qu'une seule chose, il voulait être heureux avec Emily et ce n'était pas possible.

 **GAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAO**

Emily fut très triste d'apprendre que Stephen avait quitté le plateaux sans venir la voir pour lui dire au revoir et lui souhaiter de bonnes vacances. Depuis la première pause hivernale ou celle avant les vacances d'été, ils passaient du temps ensemble sachant qu'ils ne se verraient pas pendant plusieurs semaines. Mais depuis qu'elle l'avait repoussé tout était différent entre eux, elle savait qu'il souffrait, mais elle aussi.

Même si elle avait une relation avec un autre homme, ce qu'elle ressentait pour son partenaire ne s'était pas effacé, elle l'avait juste rangé dans une petite partie de son coeur pour moins souffrir. Elle avait bien vu qu'il évitait d'être en sa compagnie entre deux tournages, qu'il ne venait plus dans sa caravane pour boire un verre le soir avant de quitter les plateaux, les seuls moments ou elle le retrouvait vraiment c'est quand ils jouaient Oliver et Felicity. Les répétitions pendant les scènes de baiser étaient plus longues, il a caressait plus et l'embrassait plus longtemps, elle ne disait rien car elle aussi profitait de ces moments. Elle les chérissaient tous.

Elle savait qu'ils devraient avoir une grande discussion à leur retour, elle voulait retrouver leur amitié, leur complicité, cette alchimie qui avait créer l'Olicity. Avant cette rupture entre eux, avant qu'elle décide pour eux qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble, avant qu'elle ne brise leur coeur à tout les deux.

Elle quitta les plateaux pour partir rejoindre son petit ami et passer des vacances de Noël en famille essayant de ne pas penser que Stephen serait avec sa femme, l'embrasserait, lui ferait l'amour tout les soirs, voulant sauver son mariage comme elle lui avait demandé.

 **GAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAO**

Les vacances d'hiver passèrent rapidement, la mère de Stephen avait bien vu qu'il y avait de l'eau dans le gaz et en avait parlé à son fils qui lui avait tout expliqué ne pouvant plus mentir. Sa mère très compréhensive lui avait dit qu'il devait faire ce que son coeur voulait, qu'un divorce ne tuerait pas sa fille, que lui et sa soeur s'en étaient très bien sortit. Sa fille était encore petite et ne souffrirait pas autant que lui qui était beaucoup plus vieux quand elle s'était séparé de son père. Il lui expliqua qu'il avait peur d'avoir perdu définitivement Emily, qu'elle n'était plus célibataire, mais sa mère toujours optimiste lui dit qu'il ne saurait pas s'il avait encore une chance s'il ne tentait rien. Après les fêtes de Noël il décida de faire une demande de divorce, il contacta un avocat et lança la procédure. Ce matin il avait reçu les papiers et avait décidé de les donner à Cassandra, elle se trouvait dans sa chambre quand il lui donna l'enveloppe.

"Qu'est ce que c'est" demanda t-elle en déposant l'enveloppe sur son lit sans l'ouvrir.

"Tu le sais très bien, tu sais que j'ai vu mon avocat"

Cassandra se doutait bien ce que contenait cette enveloppe, Stephen avait été tellement éloigné d'elle pendant les vacances à part sur les plateaux juste avant noël, ou il avait joué son rôle de mari fou amoureux de sa femme devant les fans, qu'elle savait que cela arriverait à un moment, elle espérait juste que ce moment arriverait plus tard.

"Alors tu demandes le divorce pour pouvoir courir dans les bras de cette petite mijaurée" tellement pathétique pensa t-elle.

Stephen ne supportait plus que Cassandra puisse parler d'Emily de cette façon, la jeune femme n'avait rien fait pour mériter cela, c'était uniquement de sa faute s'il avait craqué pour elle. Il avait déjà demandé à sa femme de ne pas parler de sa partenaire dans de mauvais termes, il s'était souvent mis en colère pendant les dernières semaines n'entendant que des insultes de sa bouche. Il ne voulait pas se mettre en colère aujourd'hui, il voulait qu'ils se séparent en bons termes.

"Je demande le divorce car je ne supporte plus cette situation Cass. Je ne t'aime plus et je ne peux plus vivre dans ces conditions"

"Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas faire subir cela à Mavi. Tu ne restais avec moi que pour elle. Tu es un bel hypocrite"

Elle lui en voulait tellement de faire une croix sur cinq ans de mariage pour une petite blonde qui le quitterait quand la série se terminerait.

"Je pensais que cela serait mieux pour elle mais on se dispute ou on ne se parle pas, on fait chambre à part, ce n'est pas une vie pour elle"

"Et prend moi pour une idiote aussi, tu veux surtout pouvoir te pavaner avec cette gamine qui a dix ans de moins que toi" dit-elle avec colère.

"Je ne divorce pas pour être avec Emily" hurla t-il n'en pouvant plus de ses remarques désobligeante.

"Menteur tu n'attends que cela" cria t-elle lançant ce qu'elle tenait dans ses mains sur lui "Et elle aussi"

"Tu ne la connais pas Cassandra, elle n'a jamais voulu vous faire souffrir toi et Mavi, alors elle a refusé que l'on soit ensemble"

"Tu me dis que tu ne divorces pas pour pouvoir être avec elle alors que tu en meurt d'envie depuis longtemps. Je n'ai jamais été dupe Stephen" dit-elle en rigolant.

"Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre nous, il n'y aura jamais rien, elle n'est plus libre mais je veux quand même divorcer."

"Tu ne peux pas être avec elle mais tu veux quand même divorcer. Pourquoi ?"

"Je veux que l'on arrête de se déchirer Cassandra, pour notre fille arrêtons de nous faire souffrir et devenons les parents que Mavi a besoin même si nous sommes séparés, elle n'en sera que plus heureuse et épanouie."

"Tu as vraiment réfléchi à cela je vois" dit elle doucement s'étant calmée "tu ne fais pas cela pour m'humilier ou autre chose"

"Non tu es la mère de ma fille je ne ferais jamais cela, je ne veux plus faire semblant c'est tout. Je t'ai aimé énormément Cass mais c'est fini."

Cassandra avait tellement espéré que tout s'arrangerait avec le temps, qui si elle acceptait ce que lui demandait Stephen, elle pourrait le récupérer, qu'ils redeviendraient enfin une famille comme à la naissance de leur fille. Mais elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était voilée la face tout ce temps, il ne divorçait pas pour courir dans les bras de sa partenaire, la jeune femme l'avait repoussé pour le bien de sa fille et de sa femme. Non il le faisait car il ne l'aimait plus, leur histoire, leur mariage était finit et cela la rendait triste, elle avait espéré qu'ils seraient ensemble pour toujours.

Stephen regardait sa femme et voyait dans son regard qu'elle avait enfin compris qu'il l'a quittait car il ne l'aimait plus, peut-être qu'ils allaient enfin pouvoir parler comme des gens civilisés et avoir un divorce simple sans animosité. Il devait repartir pour Vancouver, il voulait passer les derniers jours de vacances avec sa fille avant de reprendre le tournage, avant de revoir Emily. Il devait se préparer à la discussion qu'il voulait avoir avec elle, lui dire qu'il ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose qu'elle soit heureuse. Il fut sortit de ses pensées quand il vit Cassandra se lever devant lui.

"On devrait peut-être expliquer à Mavi ensemble ce qui va arriver avant que tu ne partes demain avec elle"

"Tu as raison allons y maintenant"

Ils sortirent de la chambre et partirent apprendre à leur fille que leur mariage était terminé. Stephen sentait un poids se soulever de sa poitrine, il savait qu'il ne récupérerait pas Emily ayant divorcer mais il se sentait bien car il avait pris la meilleure décision pour sa fille et lui.

 **GAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAO**

Cela faisait quelques semaines qu'Emily était en vacances, les fêtes de Noël était dans quelques jours et tout n'allait pas comme elle l'aurait voulu, le manque de Stephen se faisait énormément ressentir, elle ne supportait pas de ne pas avoir de ses nouvelles. Avant ce foutu dîner pendant les vacances ils s'appelaient, s'envoyaient des messages, ou faisaient des face time, cela lui permettait de tenir jusqu'à la reprise, de le voir même si cela était via un écran. Mais maintenant c'était le silence radio et cela la minait énormément, Mickaël s'était rendu compte que quelque chose n'allait pas et lui posait beaucoup de questions auxquelles elle ne voulait pas répondre.

Elle avait vu la fameuse tradition sur internet que Stephen avait mis en place pour Noël sur les plateaux et son coeur s'était serré en le voyant dans les bras de sa femme. A partir de la troisième saison il avait parlé avec les producteurs que cela serait bien de faire une fête ou les fans étaient conviés pour rencontrer les acteurs qui avaient pût se libérer et faire des photos avec eux sous le sapin. Elle n'y allait jamais car c'était trop difficile pour elle de regarder son partenaire avec sa femme et sa fille, de voir la famille qu'il avait et qu'elle aurait aimé avoir avec lui. Les autres années s'étaient supportable car il l'appelait mais pas cette année et elle en souffrait encore plus.

Elle passa le reste de ses vacances devenant de plus en plus triste, le manque de Stephen de plus en plus fort, gardant son téléphone auprès d'elle pour ne pas manquer un de ses appels qui ne vint jamais. Cette année elle détestait sa pause de Noël et était pressée que le tournage reprenne et qu'elle puisse voir de nouveau son partenaire, qu'elle puisse de nouveau être son personnage pour qu'il la tienne dans ses bras.

 **GAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAOGAO**

Le tournage avait reprit il n'y avait que quelques heures et tout le monde savait déjà que Stephen était en instance de divorce, Cassandra étant venu lui déposer les papiers au studio ce matin et récupérer leur fille qui était venue avec lui, avant d'aller à leur appartement pour récupérer une partie de ses affaires. Il n'avait pas encore vu Emily n'ayant pas de scène ensemble et elle n'était pas présente pendant la lecture du script ce matin. Il se demandait si elle avait passé de bonne vacances avec son petit ami et si elle était au courant pour son divorce. Son coeur se serrait toujours quand il pensait à elle avec ce cuisinier, son premier instinct aurait été d'aller la voir et de la réclamer, mais il savait qu'elle n'accepterait pas qu'il se comporte de la sorte. Il avait mit trop de temps à comprendre qu'il ne pouvait plus rester marié à Cassandra et avait perdu sa chance d'une très belle histoire d'amour avec Emily, il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui seul.

A la fin de sa journée Stephen pût enfin prendre un pause bien mérité, il se dirigea donc vers sa caravane pour récupérer ses affaires avant de pouvoir aller dormir dans son appartement. Il passa bien évidemment devant celle d'Emily pour essayer de l'apercevoir mais elle n'était pas à l'intérieur les lumières étant éteintes. Il continua sa route en espérant la voir avant de partir. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de la trouver assise sur son canapé l'attendant.

"Salut" dit il doucement.

"Salut" répondit-elle avec un sourire.

"Tu m'as manqué" les mots sortirent de sa bouche avant qu'il ne pût les arrêter.

"Tu m'a manqué aussi Stephen...Beaucoup en fait" dit-elle en lui souriant.

Il partit leur faire un café dans sa cuisine se retenant de la prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser comme il le voulait, mais sachant qu'il n'avait plus le droit.

"Comment va Mickaël" demanda t-il lui posant sa tasse sur la table et s'éloignant contre le mur qui séparait sa chambre mettant une distance sécuritaire entre eux.

"Il allait bien quand il partait des studios ce matin avant que j'aille tourner ma scène"

"Je suis content pour toi, je veux juste que tu sois heureuse" dit Stephen sentant la compression dans son coeur.

Il ferma les yeux un instant pour qu'elle ne voit pas sa tristesse. Il les rouvrit quand il sentit le contact de ses doigts sur sa joue, il ne l'avait pas entendu se lever.

"J'ai eu la visite de Cassandra ce matin" dit elle en le regardant intensément "elle m'a appris que la procédure de divorce était enclenché et que tu étais enfin libre"

"Je ne t'oblige à rien Emily je sais que tu as une relation et qu'avec Mickaël tu es..."

"Séparé" dit-elle avec un sourire "Depuis Noël en fait"

"Mais tu as dit que ce matin il était dans ta caravane" dit il étant abasourdi par la nouvelle.

"Oui pour récupérer ses affaires. Je ne pouvais pas rester avec lui alors que mon coeur ne lui appartenait pas."

Stephen sentit son coeur respirer de nouveau, il était libre et la femme qu'il aimait était libre aussi. Il s'éloigna du mur, déposa sa tasse sur la table et dans un mouvement rapide prit la jeune femme dans ses bras. Elle pût apercevoir un magnifique sourire sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne les abaissent sur les siennes pour sceller leur amour enfin possible.

Stephen l'embrassa passionnément, ses lèvres lui avaient manqué depuis leur dernier baiser il y a trois mois. Emily fondit comme du beurre dans son étreinte, moulant son corps mince contre son corps puissant et se perdit facilement dans son contact. Chaque fois qu'ils se touchaient c'était la même chose, l'électricité parcourait leur corps, l'étincelle commençait dans une braise ardente puis se transformait dans une glorieuse flamme de passion. Se séparant pour pouvoir respirer, Stephen colla son front sur celui de la jolie blonde.

"C'était difficile de te savoir avec lui, de ne pas pouvoir être avec toi"

"Je sais...C'est ce que j'ai vécu depuis que je te connais, depuis que tu t'es marié."

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, n'ayant pas peur d'être pris, lentement ils se déshabillèrent, laissant leurs vêtements tomber au sol au hasard pour former une pile de tissus à leur pieds.

Stephen passa ses mains dans le dos d'Emily, massant lentement sa peau douce pendant que sa bouche descendait dans son cou respirant l'odeur florale qu'il adorait. La jeune femme aimait son partenaire dans tous les sens du terme, la façon dont son corps musclés la couvrait contre lui, son toucher doux et sensuel qui ébranlait ses sens et l'odeur légère de son après-rasage épicé, si masculin. Les mains de Stephen se dirigèrent vers les fesses d'Emily les serrant fermement et l'attirant contre son excitation durcie. Un doux soupir s'échappa des lèvres de sa partenaire, le premier qui serait accompagné de plusieurs cris de plaisir qu'elle ferait cette nuit.

En réponse à son excitation, elle se tortilla contre lui, le faisant gémir à son tour, il la souleva dans ses bras, la porta au lit la déposant doucement sur le bord du matelas. Il la plaça de manière à pouvoir s'agenouiller sur le sol et lui faire plaisir, il dessina de petits cercles sur sa peau augmentant la taille à chaque fois jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne l'endroit ou elle le voulait le plus. Il laissa ses doigts atteindre son but et elle soupira alors qu'elle le sentait caresser son humidité glissant un doigt à l'intérieur de sa féminité l'amenant à gémir et à se tortiller, puis il posa sa langue sur son clitoris se régalant comme un homme trop longtemps privé de nourriture. Les deux ensemble à un rythme effréné donnèrent une combinaison explosive et Emily explosa dans sa bouche criant son nom au moment de son orgasme. Stephen se déplaça tendrement sur son corps tremblant, la regarda intensément et la prit dans ses bras l'embrassant, sa langue glissant dans sa bouche, lui faisant goûter l'essence du plaisir qu'il venait de lui procurer.

"J'ai besoin de toi" murmura t-elle quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent enfin.

Elle se dirigea vers son cou trouva son lobe doux et vulnérable et le pinça légèrement passant sa langue et ses dents le long de celui-ci sentant, plutôt entendant le grognement que son partenaire émit.

"Cela devrait être un crime ce que tu me fais avec cette langue ma chérie" lui dit-il.

"Un crime passionnel" ronronna t-elle alors qu'elle bougeait sa langue pour lécher son cou laissant une trace humide.

Lentement, elle se fraya un chemin, descendit vers sa poitrine musclée, puis encore plus bas, jusqu'à ce qu'elle obtienne son prix. Elle le prit dans sa bouche et commença à lui inculquer la même douce torture qu'il lui avait donnée . Elle utilisa ses mains, sa bouche et sa langue pour l'amener très près du bord.

Brusquement Stephen grogna à haute voix, puis tendit la main vers elle, effectuant un mouvement qui la mit sous lui avec une précision athlétique, il prit un préservatif dans sa table de nuit et se protégea. D'une poussée rapide, il était en elle attendant un instant avant de bouger lui permettant d'accueillir sa longueur épaisse dans ses murs humides.

"Je t'aime Emily"

"Je t'aime aussi Stephen"

Et ils bougèrent, comme un seul, ne prenant que quelques secondes pour trouver le rythme qui semblait presque instinctif entre eux. Il poussa, elle répondit, chacun cherchant le plaisir ultime. Les bruits de leur amour remplissaient la pièce, étouffant les bruits extérieur. Leurs corps lissés par la sueur frottaient et tournaient l'un contre l'autre.

Stephen plongea à plusieurs reprises dans son noyau humide, sentant sa chaleur l'enfermer à chaque poussée. Il gémit son nom à plusieurs reprises alors qu'elle cédait aux cris de passion qui s'échappaient de ses belles lèvres à chaque coup. Plus vite et plus fort, il plongea et elle le rencontra, il sentit ses ongles griffer son dos, ses jambes se serrer encore plus autour de lui, et elle cria le cri ultime alors que son orgasme la berçait. Stephen la suivit, libérant sa graine chaude avec plusieurs derniers plongeons durs et profonds.

Ils se cramponnaient l'un à l'autre alors que leurs corps jouissaient de l'orgasme et les battements de leurs coeurs ralentissaient et leur respiration revenait à la normale. Stephen sortit d'elle, se débarrassa du préservatif et s'allongea à côté d'elle. Emily soupira et se blottit dans ses bras passant ses ongles sur son torse, alors que Stephen lui caressait le dos.

Après un moment à se câliner la jeune femme leva la tête et posa son menton sur son bras.

"Je suis désolée Stephen de t'avoir fait souffrir et de ne pas avoir voulut être avec toi avant"

"Je comprends pourquoi tu l'as fait Emily, même si j'ai été en colère, je le comprend maintenant. Tu voulais que l'on soit libre d'être ensemble et pas devoir se cacher"

"Tu es libre maintenant..." dit elle en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres. "Je t'aime"

"Je t'aime aussi...plus que tout" dit il en l'embrassant passionnément.

Elle déposa de nouveau sa tête sur sa poitrine après le merveilleux baiser, elle sentit ses paupières s'alourdir, le sommeil menaçant de la réclamer. C'était le paradis, pensa-t-elle en sentant ses doux baisers sur ses cheveux et les caresses sur sa hanche, les mots d'amour qui étaient prononcés avec révérence, elle se laissa bercer par le bruit de ses inhalations et ses mots doux.

La dernière pensée d'Emily était une question. La réveillerait-il au milieu de la nuit pour une répétition ?

Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer.


End file.
